Dark Storm Clouds
by kayisacat
Summary: Abe and Mihashi are finally in a relationship, but like any couple they come with their share of problems. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ren." Abe leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, who stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes, gazed stupidly and then- Abe's breath caught in his mouth- Mihashi smiled in the awkward way that always took his breathe away.

"Good morning, Taka."

Abe sighed in nearly stupid glee. Was it wrong it be this happy? He was dating someone who trusted him and had given them all of themselves. Abe felt he didn't deserve it, but after all the awkward feelings and experiences they had gone through to be together... it felt justified.

Abe opened his cloud gray eyes and closed the gap between them.

Then there were Mihashi's lips.

...Whoa.

Sparks prickled Abe's spine and his toes curled. Yes. Ah, yes. This was it.

Abe wanted it longer. Wanted to feel Ren press harder against him. Tell Abe once again he loved him. Kiss him back. Kiss him. Feel those lips that matched his perfectly.

Like their battery they had formed not so long ago.

However... Abe was not one to be easily swept away. He pulled away and gruffly stated. "Come on." He moved back to his futon where he hadn't spent the night. "We have morning-"

Mihashi had dashed over Abe so quickly he felt a breeze and only saw a flash of orange.

"-practice." He finished weakly. Meanwhile Mihashi was nearly jumping into their team uniform. The only thing that came close to Abe for Mihashi was the thing that brought them together: baseball.

A rare smile lingered Abe's lips as he changed, because he knew two things. First, as silly and as girly (as much as Abe detested) it sounded, he knew Mihashi was amazing. The way he dedicated himself to baseball was unbelievable. Even through everything that he had been through in junior high, Ren still selfishly guarded the mound and clung to his ace title. All the pain he went through... just to prove himself. The kind of person... belonged to Abe. The lean, golden-eyed pitcher that understood what true sacrifice was Takaya's. That in itself was a miracle.

The second thing Abe knew was that his Ren was a total pervert. He wasn't even trying to hide his gaze as Abe stripped his shirt and started to tug at his pajima pant's string. He watched the pitcher out of the corner of his eye.

One small tug. Mihashi's golden eyes widened.

Another. They twitched very, very slightly.

The pull before the last. Takaya felt like a piece of meat the way he was being leered at. In fact, Mihashi was practically drooling when Abe quickly turned to him, cocked his hips and sneered. "What are you looking at? Go eat breakfast."

Mihashi blanched. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Go."

He looked rapidly from Abe's face to those pesky pants that refused to fall. The way they barely hugged his hips was sinful. The fact that his love's thumb and forefinger were on the string, but doing _nothing_ was so frustrating. It was simply unfair. It was as if Takaya was... mocking him.

If you could see the gears working in someone's head, that was what Abe saw happening to Mihashi. _To do what Takaya says or to not._ The choice was simple really. Mihashi had not yet disobeyed one of Abe's signs. On or off the field. So he waited for him to leave (almost sadistically), crestfallen.

To the pitcher, however, the choice was not obvious. For the first of many times, Ren Mihashi would not follow Takaya Abe's signs.

He took a breathe and stepped forward- hesitated for the briefest of moments- before he boldly brought their lips together.

Abe froze as Mihashi's warm lips touched his. His pitcher's lips were slightly calloused from all the heavy breathing from practice, but Abe's were the same. He felt those lips cut into his and a chill went down his spine. A spike was added to that sensation as long fingers slowly began entangling themselves in his hair. Since Mihashi was being so sexy, Abe lost motor skills and his hand twitched. The result was his pants bunching up ungracefully around his ankles.

One more still moment passed then the pitcher pulled away. Abe's dark eyes- nearly turned black as storm clouds from lust- watched him run his tongue over his lips and declare, "That was a good appetizer. Thank you, Takaya." Deviously, he smacked Abe's ass, who yelped, before Mihashi descended to the kitchen.

A aroma of toast greeted him before he greeted his mother. "Hi, mom!"

"Oh!" Mihashi's mother jumped. "G-good morning, Ren! How did you sleep?" Mihashi's mother, who looked like her son, also had many of his mannerisms. She awkwardly smiled at him before setting toast and orange juice on the kitchen table. "Good morning, Takaya-kun!" She declared to Abe who had appeared at the bottom of the stairs(and apparently regained his motor skills).

He returned her greeting warming. "Morning. How are you, Mihashi-san?"

Mihashi's mother blushed lightly. Her son's boyfriend was so pleasant and polite, she sometimes couldn't help herself. "Just fine, thank you. Here," she gestured to a spot by Mihashi, "sit next to Ren and I'll get some toast and juice for you."

Abe thanked her and scooted his seat next to Mihashi. Though it had been uncomfortable and terrifying coming out to Mihashi's parents, both of them had taken it surprisingly well. Of course, Ren's father was still a little jumpy around Abe, but Mihashi-san had taken to him right away. Abe hadn't told his parents yet, but he would... eventually. He had promised Ren. When Mihashi-san's back was turned, he leaned in closely and hissed. "Don't think you're off the hook, Ren." as Mihashi devoured his breakfast like a wolf next to him. It took a bit of self-control to not reprimand his ace-pitcher. Abe had learned Mihashi was just an idiot sometimes. Simply, if given the chance, he could correct himself.

Yet... as a flying crumb hit his face, Abe felt a vein begin to pulse threateningly. _Patience, Takaya... patience_

Another crumb bomb-shelled.

_He'll get it eventually..._ And he probably would have if his mother hadn't slapped the table and scolded. "This is a kitchen, not a pig pen!"

Mihashi not only slowed down, but remained silent for the rest of the meal. Abe was able to have a thrilling conversation with Mihashi-san the best baseball gloves.

Had Abe mentioned he enjoyed Mihashi's parents?

Soon, Abe and Mihashi were on their bikes racing toward practice.

It began like it always did.

Mihashi would somehow get too close to Abe and one of his rare smirks would be directed at his catcher.

A direct challenge. _Alright._ Abe thought. _Bring it._ The speed of their bikes grew and the boys quickly raced down the street. The cool morning air whipped past them and the still shining street lights lighted their way. A spray of water from yesterday's light shower hit Abe's leg when Mihashi raced through it, too close to the curb. He laughed uncharacteristically like a maniac as he left his slightly soaked boyfriend in the dust.

"Cheeky bastard..." Abe swore and pedaled faster. In no time, he was neck in neck with Mihashi, seeing who could get to the field first. Their field.

Their legs were pumping and so were their hearts... not only from the dangerous game of Chicken they were playing, but from what awaited them. Their field was perfect. The image of flesh dew on the grass, the smell of dirt mixed with morning air, and the shouts of their teammates' "Good mornings!" filled their minds.

It was their home away from home. The place they belonged.

The pitcher crept closer to Abe's bike, only a foot away. Abe grew slightly nervous, but he would be damned if he let Mihashi know that. He would not lose this game of Chicken. Not again.

He did.

Not being able to take the pressure, Abe swerved out of the Mihashi's way as the idiot nearly collided with him.

"You... IDIOT...!" The catcher roared, but the other boy only laughed at him in response.

Mihashi reached the field first, like normal, and greeted Tajima. Abe parked his bike against the rake and walked over to were Mihashi had carelessly dumped his. Sighing, picked up the forgotten transportation and parked it next to his.

Suddenly, a very short, very hyper clean-up hitter was _very_ close to his face. "Gooooooood morningggggggggggg, Abeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Oh God! Tajima! What the HELL!"

He merely grinned that god-damned annoying grin of his. "Just wanted to see what was going onnnnnnn..."

"What do you mean? Mihashi and I just showed up for practice like normal."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Tajima glanced over his shoulder at the pitcher who was obviously waiting for Abe to start practicing with him. He waved to him and Mihashi waved back, smiling weakly. The clean-up could tell he didn't have much time, because his best friend was beginning to hop around foot to foot.

Hoping he wouldn't make Mihashi explode from anxiety, he smiled... before forcefully steering Abe behind the dugout.

"Tajima! What the hell!" The Nishiura catcher yelled for the second time that day. As Abe struggled, his neck was released from the somewhat claw-like grip; and he turned around to unleash a wave of abusive words... when he froze.

Tajima infront of him looked about ready to kill him. Had his once smiling hazel eyes turned demonic red? Abe almost shrank away in fear. Was this the same Tajima he had been practicing with since Freshman year? This... was _weird_.

"W-what, man?" Abe inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

But something very close to a growl made Abe's hairs stand on end erupted out of the other boy's mouth. "What do you mean _what_, Abe? What in the hell is going on between you and Mihashi?"

"Mihashi...?" Abe had never considered this to be about anyone on the team, let alone Ren.

"Yeah, Mihashi. In case you forgot, Abe, I'm his _best friend_." He took a step closer and Abe stepped back. "And lately... I haven't been able to talk to him. It's always... _I have to study at Abe-kun's!"_ or _"Abe-kun needs me to practice with him!"_ or _"I'm sorry, Tajima-kun! I already made plans with __**frickin' Takaya**__ Abe!"_ Abe felt heat rush to his face at Tajima's accusation. "I feel he's avoiding me for some reason. It's weird. I don't like it. And it all seems to be connected to you."

Tajima had nearly pressed Abe up against the back of the dugout and he was little scared. He had never seen the clean-up hitter this aggressive. He wanted to shove the shrimp back and demand he back off, but Abe couldn't.

Tajima was right.

Mihashi _had_ been acting strange lately... They had been dating for five months and as much Abe hated to admit it... he had been keeping Mihashi selfishly to himself. Now that they were together, he didn't want him out of his sight. Needless for baseball or hanging out, Abe guarded Mihashi zealously. It wasn't as if Mihashi COULDN'T hang out with his other friends, it was just that neither of them wanted him to. When a person is in a new relationship (Mihashi's first serious relationship and Abe's second), it's hard to focus on anything else.

Abe fumbled inside himself and eventually found his voice. "Mihashi can hang out anyone he wants to. Just because he's been doing extra practice with me, doesn't mean anything." Abe knew his face was red, and he was embarrassed. He turned away. "Geez, stop acting like a girl, man. It's embarrassing."

Tajima continued to stare at Abe for a several unbearable moments before he finally relented. "Fine." As he turned away, Abe dared to breathe a sigh of exasperation.

That did it.

The shorter boy was on Abe faster then a snake on a rabbit. "Listen to me, _Abe-kun_" he hissed, "and listen well. I'm not about to let you take over Mihashi again. He's always been terrified of you, because of your arrogant, cocky, overbearing attitude."

Had Tajima actually gotten taller? Because Abe felt like an ant as the furious teenager continued to berate him. "I want you to stop treating Mihashi like some sort of tool you're using to get to Koshien!"

Before Abe could say anything else, a voice exclaimed, "T-that's not true, Tajima-kun!" Both boys whirled around to see Mihashi panting. "Tak- I mean, Abe-kun doesn't use me! I like pitching to him and I'm sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you!"

Abe winced, because he could see the true regret on Mihashi's face. "Please, Tajima-kun. Apologize to him." Tajima bite his lip from saying what he wanted and muttered "sorry". After a moment, he strode past Abe, then Mihashi.

"W-wait..." Mihashi began, but Tajima was already in the field, making fun of Hanai, pretending he there was nothing wrong.

Abe waited until he was sure Tajima was gone before he swore, "Shit. How did it get this bad?"

"It's not your fault, Takaya..."

"Then whose fault is it, Ren?" Abe couldn't even look at Mihashi. "We both know things have been getting weird on the team ever since we started dating. The guys don't know what the hell is going on with us and we can't explain it to them. I hate to think how many of them are thinking what Tajima is." He clenched his fists. "Shit, Ren. Just _shit_. This is _not_ how baseball is supposed to be played."

"..."

Mihashi said nothing. What could he say? It was all true. They had fucked up royally in this their ignorant, idiotic bliss.

The worst part? Baseball was being damaged because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Shit, Ren... This is_ not_ how baseball is supposed to be played."  
><em>**

°o°o°o°o°o°

Mihashi simply stood as Abe beat himself up. The catcher didn't lose it, but he was having a hard time staying in control.

Something that Abe never had problems with.

Slightly nervous about the rest of the team, but more concerned about Abe's well-being, Mihashi took a step forward and rested his hand on his catcher's shoulder.

"Abe."

The boy looked up, angrily. He felt mentally slapped when Mihashi spoke to him formally. "Ren..."

"Here." Mihashi handed Abe his catcher's mitt, which he had brought with him from the dugout. Abe tightly clutched it. "I..." Mihashi's mouth hung open. He had no idea what to say to Takaya. Except... "Let's go to practice." If anything, baseball was still baseball. That fact hadn't changed.

As Mihashi turned to leave, Abe reached out. He wanted to Ren to say he loved him and that everything would be alright.

His hand dropped to his side. His boyfriend's back was the last thing Abe saw before he disappeared around the corner. Mihashi had grown over the last year, mentally and physically. Taller, broader, and more confident then ever, he looked like an ace.

And Abe was a vice-captain. He needed to lead guys like Tajima. He had to start acting like it.

His security vanished however when he saw him. The relief hitter stared at him coldly before he turned back to the conversation he was having with Sakeguchi and Oki. Not knowing about what just happened, they said good morning to the Abe as they walked past to the dugout where Mihashi was. A game of Catch began since Momokan hadn't arrived yet. Shinooka joined the game, even though she wasn't a player and Suyama lent her his glove. It was far too big for her and swallowed her hand, which made all of them laugh. Moments later, Mizutani arrived and abandoned his bike (in a similar fashion as Mihashi), shouting something along the lines of "Oh, Catch! I wanna play!" Soon the entire team was playing- missing, catching, throwing, and laughing. They were playing the simplest of games, but that didn't matter. Baseball was baseball. And they had each other to enjoy it with.

That is, except Abe and Mihashi. As he watched, Mihashi heard a strangled whisper next to him. His head turned and he asked, "Abe?"

In a voice that Mihashi could barely understand, he heard. "Give me your hand."

Without question, Mihashi touched his palm to Abe's. He gasped. It was so damp and chilled. He met Abe's eyes and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I... yeah." was Abe's weak response. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he wanted to have Mihashi kiss him. _Why am I so pathetic and girly all of sudden? I'm tougher then this!_ Mihashi's hand was still touching his gently.

The ace of Nishiura's baseball team sighed. This was really bothering Abe and he understood why. He was wanted to comfort him for a second, give him a kiss, or even a simple hug, but he couldn't! This was Japan! Homosexuality was frowned upon and even though Mihashi and Abe were a couple, they could do nothing to express it.

Suddenly Mihashi understood. It was so clear as he stood staring into Abe's dark, depressed eyes. Abe was being torn in half. He was being torn by Mihashi and their team, or more specifically, everyone that Abe respected that didn't know their secret. Mihashi could tell Abe was trying hard to be someone worthy of him, but at the same time he desperately wanted to be your average, normal guy. iWait./i Mihashi thought. iThat isn't it... Takaya isn't normal at all. He's amazing! There's no way he wants to stay in the shadows./i Then it hit him. iTakaya wants to be respected./i Someone players like Tajima-kun could look up to and his parents could be proud of, Mihashi realized. More then anything, he wanted to make those he cared about proud of him. That meant there was no way he could fully accomplish that when he was...

_Gay. _Mihashi's head lowered. Of course. It was so obvious. Takaya really did love him, but what was the point? _If Takaya isn't happy then maybe we should break up?_ That horrifying thought shot through Mihashi's mind and he froze. Suddenly, Momokan's loud whistle brought him out of his thoughts.

"All right guys! Cool to see you all playing together before practice! But now you have laps."

"Aw, what for, Coach?" Abe jumped, hearing the clean-up batter's voice. His hand left Mihashi's.

Momokan grinned ear to ear. "What do you mean 'what for', Tajima? I don't need a reason to give you laps!" Setting the bag down that she had been carrying over her shoulder, she reached in and took out an orange. She took a breath and then the orange exploded, pulp spraying on his still-smiling face.

As if from an anime, where Tajima had stood, a cloud of dust settled. A similar trail of dust followed him as he flew to the outside of the field. The rest of the team's faces paled before they starting scrambling over each of other to get past their coach.

The battery were hastily following the group before Momokan spoke. "Abe. Mihashi." Both looked up. "Come with me."

They glanced at other before they joined her. She waited until the last the team had cleared the outskirts of the field. "Hey guys. I'm not very good with dragging things out, so I'll just ask. Is there something going on between you two?"

Mihashi flinched and Abe bit his lip.

"Uh-huh. Thought so. So what's really going on with you two? I'm sure Tajima already had a word with you about it, right?"

Both looked stared at her, shocked. "H-how did you know?" Mihashi asked, his old stutter resurfacing.

"As I was driving, I saw him talking to Abe and I wouldn't have thought anything of it; but that was before he looked like he going to explode." She turned to Abe. "What did he say, Abe?"

"Nothing much. Just wants to know what you do too. I..." Abe paused and collected his thoughts before continuing. "I think he's jealous. Mihashi and I have been getting closer lately and we haven't been hanging out with the team- well, more specifically Mihashi hasn't been hanging out with Tajima as much lately." Abe shrugged his shoulders. "I think he just misses his friend-"

"That's not it, Abe-kun." Abe's eyes widened in surprise as Mihashi interrupted him. "I-I think Tajima-kun just wants things to be normal. Us getting closer... is messing with that." He turned to Momokan. "R-right?"

She smiled inwardly. _Well said, Mihashi._ "Tajima is your typical boy. He loves sports, getting dirty, and hanging out with his friends. He's also a high school student so I'm guessing he's also making deeper friendships then he's used to. He's also a pervert, but that's besides the point." She cleared her throat and Mihashi coughed. "I think Mihashi had a valid point." Turning to the boy in question, she said. "Mihashi, you're Tajima's best friend. Just let him know everything will be okay. Alright?"

_Wow._ Abe thought, a little touched. _Momokan actually cares about us_. His hair stood on end however when he heard the sudden dark change in the woman's voice. "Because of either of you two are responsible for putting even so much as a mental crack in our invincible team..." for once Mihashi wasn't the only one flailing around like a fish "there will be.** Hell. To. Pay** ." The battery nodded their heads vigorously as they backed away in terror before fleeing. As they ran, they heard Momokan yelling at them. "But make sure to have fun guys! This is baseball!"

°o°o°o°o°o°

Later, after practice, both were utterly exhausted. "T-Takaya..."

_He still hasn't lost that stutter._ "Yeah, Ren?"

"I'm going to go over to Tajima-kun's house, okay?"

Abe's shoulders tightened at the mention of Tajima, but he forced himself to relax. Tajima wasn't a threat. He was a teammate, Mihashi's best friend, and his friend as well. "I suppose. I'll see you later." As Abe wearily climbed onto his bike, he thought to himself. _I really hope Mihashi does okay alone with Tajima. Guy is scary as hell when he's upset!_ He pedaled, the exercise setting him at ease as he pumped his wheels. It reminded him of their race earlier that day and that made him smile.

Ren would be fine. The only thing he prayed was that he would be able to work out things on his own.

Unfortunately for Abe, Mihashi wasn't known for being smooth.

"You _WHAT_?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mihashi repeated over and over again. Abe paced Mihashi's small bedroom like a trapped fox. And that's what he felt... TRAPPED.

"Tajima! Of all people!"

"T-Takaya!"

"Why would you? _HOW_ could you?"

"T-Takaya, calm down!" Mihashi shouted as he shook from head to toe.

But Abe couldn't be soothed. He was past his limit. "How can I be calm? This is Tajima! He knows, Ren! He fucking KNOWS!"

Mihashi winced, because only when Abe was seriously pissed off, he swore. Now was one of those times. Mihashi remembered what happened at Tajima's...

°o°o°o°o°o°

It had started out simple enough. Mihashi had arrived at Tajima's house, only to hugged/raped from behind.

"Mi. Ha. SHI!" Mihashi gasped as Tajima wrapped him in a giant hug as he was setting his shoes on the floor. "Hey, I thought I would never see you again!"

When Mihashi would have once literally shaken out of the hug, he embraced it warmly. He hadn't realized how much he missed Tajima until now. They just clicked. The other boy had been so friendly when Mihashi had first started. That was when he was still uncomfortable around the team (especially Abe) and constantly worried they would hate him. Tajima had thrown all those worries away and encouraged him the most next to Abe. Mihashi and Tajima had a special bond right away, while it taken a long time for Nishiura battery to have a conversation without Mihashi exploding into tears if Abe so much looked at him funny.

They certainly had come a long way...

Mihashi grinned at the thought as Tajima quickly rattled off one of countless jokes between them. Mihashi guffawed, Tajima made a face, and the wall between them instantly vanished. It continued that way for awhile; each taking turns telling horrible jokes or outrageous stories; they devoured the mount of food Tajima had stashed in his "Secret Hiding Cove of Deliciousness (and Porn)". Since most of Tajima's huge family was in the family room watching a movie, they pretty much had the kitchen to themselves. However, from time to time they would venture into the kitchen where two friends were.

Someone Mihashi especially liked Tajima's next-to-oldest sister, Risa. She was a thin girl about Tajima's height who carried Tajima family's dark hazel eye and dark hair physical traits. In fact, she reminded the golden-eyed pitcher a lot her brother, except she was anything BUT a pervert and she wasn't very good at sports. Instead, Risa loved theatre and acting, and Mihashi had seen her perform in a skit from the school festival earlier that year. He didn't remember what it was about, but he did know he liked her performance.

She always seemed to be performing. Hilariously.

As Tajima stood up to grab yet another handful of cookies, he loudly heard. "Nii-chan, you're gonna get fat."

Tajima crammed the cookies in his mouth and chewed loudly, "Mat's wat masemall mor."

"Then what's this?" She jabbed his flat-iron stomach and Tajima doubled over, making a noise similar to the Pillsbury Doughboy's giggle.

Both of the teenagers laughed as Tajima choked before he managed to find the milk. After he caught his breath, he turned to grab Risa, but she was already gone.

She suddenly appeared, ninja-like, behind him. "Nii-channnn, why are you keeping Ren-kun all to yourself?" Risa asked as she dramatically looped her arms around her brother. Tajima struggled, but she kept a firm grip. He couldn't shake off his sister... who was a year under them.

"You little monkey." Risa's older brother couldn't help but laugh as she clung to his back. "I'll have you know you're being awfully familiar with Mihashi." Then after a pause, he said rather bluntly. "And because we were looking at porn before you got in here."

As Mihashi flailed, Risa ignored the last statement and released her brother to look at Mihashi. "Aw, but you don't mind, do you, Ren-kun?" She asked with large hazel eyes.

_Very pretty eyes..._ Mihashi stopped himself from flailing and replied. "No, not really, Risa-chan."

"See?" The freshman declared to Tajima, who was currently wondering why his best friend was taking his younger sister's side. Did the Bro Code mean _nothing_ to him?

Later, the three of them had migrated to Tajima's room (where thankfully he had hidden his real porn) and were simply talking, which was fine. During the night, Risa had seemingly gotten closer and closer to Mihashi without anyone really noticing until Mihashi was half-way through explaining Abe's position.

"...so Abe really had no idea he was being a jerk, I swear. You know what I mean? ...Uh, Risa?"

"Hm?"

"Well, um... ?" Mihashi looked down at Risa, her eyes were closed and her head was gently placed on his shoulder, her small pigtails flattened. Her right shoulder was pressed against his and she had a dreamlike expression on her face.

She eyes snapped open and the girl quickly scooted away from the confused pitcher. Risa looked frantically around the room, seemingly ianywhere/i, but Mihashi. "Uh, well, I was tired! And I didn't, uh, want to, like, lay on nii-chan's bed! I'm sorry!" Nearly tripping over Mihashi, Risa ran from the room.

"...Tajima-kun, did... I say something... bad?"

"You really don't know?" Mihashi looked at his best friend, who was staring calmly at the door his sister had just run through. "Risa? My sister...? She likes you, Mihashi."

"...Buh?"

"...You honestly didn't know?"

"N-no..." The atmosphere in the room changed while he fidgeted. "Why? Did she tell you or something?"

The clean-up hitter shrugged. "Not really. Risa may act really dramatic a lot of the time and is a great performer; but in truth, she's still my little sister and I can see right through her." He looked at his friend. "Like when she has a crush on someone."

i A crush... on me? /i Mihashi thought. Risa was a nice girl and cute now that he thought about it. Yet, even though she was younger then them she was really mature. So Mihashi liked Risa? There was so much to like as he thought about it... He always enjoyed seeing her whenever he came over to visit and certainly had fun with her. If Mihashi wasn't already taken, Tajima's sister would make a wonderful girlfriend.

Then... a thought came. A thought descended into Mihashi's mind. iIf Mihashi Ren dated Tajima Risa, he could her hand, kiss her in public, and let everyone know./i

_I could be normal..._

Mihashi flinched violently. He just felt he had somehow cheated on Abe. A tangy, bitter taste was left his mouth feeling sticky and cold. Abe was so good, why would Mihashi even think for a moment someone could replace him? Especially since Abe was irreplaceable. There was no one else like him and that's what Mihashi thought as he looked straight back at Tajima.

"Tajima-kun, I couldn't date Risa-chan."

The other boy placed his elbows on his knees and raised an eyebrow. What was with the serious tone? He grinned. "Of course you wouldn't, Mihashi. Risa is my sister after all. And that, my friend, is _strictly_ a violation of the Bro Code." He winked and snapped his fist into a thumbs up.

"But I-I like Risa-chan, Tajima-kun." Mihashi continued, his eyes lowered. He gulped, clenched his fists, and dared himself to say the truth. What had been going on for the past five months. And what Mihashi was afraid would lose him the greatest friend he had ever had if he dare say it out out. He looked into those eyes now. The once terrified pitcher looked so deeply he could clearly see the vibrant color of his best friend's nearly red irises. "But I can't."

**_"Because... I'm already dating and am in love with Abe Takaya."_**

°o°o°o°o°o°

**I'm sorry. I'm so evil, but isn't that a nice cliffhanger? :D It'll all become clear in Chapter 3!**

**I really struggled with the Risa scene, because I wasn't to sure of her personality and how to place her in the story. I wasn't sure what kind of siblings Tajima had and when I looked it up online I couldn't find anything on them; so I had to create an OC. I hope to use her more! **

**And... I love Tajima. 3 I really do. And I got to meet the wonderful Todd Haberkorn last weekend! I already loved Tajima's character, and that just reinforced it. :) See you next week! **


End file.
